


holiday cheer

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, light onisato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: part of rook's holiday exchange. here's some christmas onischar for rue!
Relationships: Scharhrot Vampire/Onimaru Kazumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	holiday cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scharhrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scharhrot/gifts).



Like many other powerful families, it was a custom for the Onimaru Group to hold a yearly Christmas gathering. Staged at the grand banquet hall of a local five star hotel, with several rooms booked months in advance, and catered by a Michelin starred restaurant—it was a rather ostentatious show of appreciation for their executives and affiliated partners.

As the eldest son and heir to the family business, Kazumi Onimaru was required to attend. 

It was a two for one deal, his grandmother had explained when he was fifteen. Not only would he make invaluable connections, but he'd also be displaying the strong family bond that the Onimarus prided themselves on. 

It was a simple lecture that followed, shorter than her usual, but the words that followed— _make the family proud—_ lit up such a spark in his younger self, and led to a series of events involving internet researched fake vomit recipes and a christmas cake from Asakusa's finest bakery delivered to Kazuma's home address.

Nevertheless, he did generally try to attend, for politeness' sake. That one year aside, he was a regular attendee, even when he technically wasn't even running the body. 

Last year, Shiranui had brought Verno, or rather Amurada, along. It was a calculated display on his part. First, to show how much time he was devoting to Team Ogre (and therefore, too busy for anything else) if his teammate was his date. And second, with an internationally renown model like Verno Fahrenheart by his side, few people would be looking too closely at Kazumi Onimaru to recognize any behavioral irregularities.

It had worked, more or less. Several attendees had ended up making assumptions regarding his and Verno's relationship, the few who knew him well attributing any strangeness to that. 

Originally, he planned on skipping this year as well. With his relationship with his little brother on the mend, wouldn't it be nice if Kazumi could spend a nice family christmas with Auntie and Kazuma for once?

He detailed those plans to Auntie during their now weekly chats, only to be met with a giggle and a conspiratorial tone. "Oh, don't you know?" she said. "Little Kazuma is growing up."

"It's not a date," Kazuma had huffed out red-faced when Kazumi, in a rush of gleeful brotherly joy, face-timed him minutes later. "It's a Card Capital event that Shindou will also be at. I'm only leaving early to help set up."

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly then. "You could join us, if you want."

Now, if Kazumi hadn't been desperately researching pop culture and media on how to do a perfect sibling reconciliation, he might have missed this one. The standard sibling blowout, the straw that broke the camel's back, was when one sibling interfered with another's love life.

Be it being judgemental towards their partner or butting in on their dates, it seemed to be the one universal thing that siblings could not stand.

With the first one, Kazumi had nothing to fear. Shindou Chrono was a nice young man with a good heart that would undoubtedly be a fine match for Kazuma. It was the second boundary he feared trampling on. Kazuma was the shy sort and a sweet kid overall, Kazumi was clearly invited out of politeness and a need to keep up Kazuma's cover. If he took up the offer, he would undoubtedly ruin the mood of their secret not date.

_Don't worry, Kazuma. Your big brother understands._

With a couple of shallow excuses, Kazumi ended the call, fully intent on calling Auntie to gossip with afterwards—only to be met with the red-eyed stare of his newest roommate. In his hands rested an invitation to the Onimaru Group's annual christmas party, the name of the catering company embossed in cursive print.

"I've heard of this place." Scharhrot, Lord of Sonnegrab, said. "Escort me there."

* * *

Shiranui had left many things behind. Knowledge, memories, unsaid apologies tinged with regret, but Scharhrot was the one Kazumi knew how to deal with least.

During the tournament, Shiranui sensed the resolve of former branch chief Enishi Satoru and found his connection to a certain mana-draining vampire too advantageous not to press.

Scharhrot, he had reasoned out, was a name spoken with terror. A steady supply of victims from one of this world's most populated cities would make him receptive to their plans. A deterrent for those trying to interfere should their talks go well, a dangerous threat and distraction regardless.

Shiranui was partially right. Scharhrot was a pain to deal with. For all parties involved.

You see, as Scharhrot further established himself and grew more powerful, horror stories from Cray would talk about how he accomplished this or that feat without lifting a finger. Or how his aura was so frightening, even as he lounged in his throne. The stories multiplied and spread, details added and embellished under a series of whispered hushes.

But at no point did anyone consider this—why didn't Scharhrot ever bother to lift a finger or get off his throne? Even he should want a punching bag sometime?

The truth was simple. In the decades since Scharhrot had consolidated his power in Sonnegrab, the feared mana consuming vampire had gotten lazy. 

What use was there to hunt his prey down, when he had servants willing to deliver Cray's greatest delicacies on a silver platter?

What point was there for him to go and personally strike fear into hearts when reputation alone could keep him going?

And to make matters worse, he had gotten _particular_ as well. Kazumi remembers Dumjid trying to recruit him as muscle for one of his self-appointed missions, trying to take advantage of the terror humans felt towards vampires, regardless of dimension. 

For a moment, he feared that he would have a death on his hands. He threw all his power to say something, to do anything, to will his lips to move. Only for the terrifying vampire himself to shake his head and grumble about the taste. 

Needless to say, Team Diffrider's approach towards Scharhrot changed shortly thereafter.

For Shiranui, out of sight, out of mind truly seemed like the best option. While Scharhrot had seemingly imprinted on him like a baby duckling, the Onimaru family wealth was enough to keep the latest houseguest fed and distracted.

The housekeeping staff bought the story of a secret tryst easily enough (with the way Scharhrot lounged around the house in Former Branch Chief Enishi's body, shirts partially unbuttoned, Kazumi couldn't blame them) and resolved to keep his special relationship under wraps. 

All things considered, Scharhrot wasn't a bigger problem than Gyze or the Apostles. Kazumi didn't care too much of his reputation that the concept of him being known as a quick hopping serial monogamist would be troubling. Nor would the money to keep him occupied make a significant dent in his bank account.

The thing was that Kazumi held no small amount of guilt for Enishi Satoru being diffriden.

While several of his memories of the past year were hazy through the filter of possession, the one leading to the event was horrifyingly clear.

Shiranui was a master of illusions, a weaver of dreams, and well experienced in exploiting cracks in one's heart. 

With Kazumi, he had whispered in the back of his mind for days. Little nudges here and there, a comment about how he fought on Cray, until Kazumi himself was reaching out to make a connection. And once he did, the comments turned cruel—his failures summarized in a voice now eerily similar to his own—and within another few days, Kazumi seceded control on his own.

Enishi Satoru, however, was different. With him, Shiranui had neither the luxury of time, nor the willingness to make the body more occupiable for its next host.

Kazumi remembers how the air buzzed after Enishi's loss, adding a layer into Shiranui's voices as he threw cruelties, sharpened by his own desperation, onto the other man.

 _Pathetic_ , he called him. _A man so empty, so desperate, that all he can do to sustain himself is peddle the ideals of others._ Kazumi felt his own lips turn up into a smile, sharp and cruel. _The very least you can do is actually be of use for once_. 

Similar words had been spoken to throw Kazumi's own heart into turmoil, and perhaps it was for that reason alone, Shiranui was surprised to be met with a simple _no._

The official story the Vanguard Association gave at the end, was that they had some technical difficulties, that a set of their cameras had disconnected from their network. They thanked the spectators for being so patient and promised that it would be resolved soon.

In truth, they watched in horrified silence as the pressure in the room tripled, as Enishi screamed out his last words.

To the very end, Kazumi remembers, he never stopped fighting. 

Had Kazumi fought harder, actually fought, would Enishi still be in control? Had he shut off his curiosity for once, keeping Shiranui off the same plane, would the dragon even have been able to diffride others?

Unfortunately, Shiranui left Kazumi far too much knowledge of the process to ever assuage his guilt. And the only thing Kazumi could do for Enishi is to keep watch over his body should his spirit grow strong enough to return.

And so its with a set of fancy new tailored suits on him and his supposed beau, that Kazumi steps out of a limo on the 25th, hands brushing against the man in question.

Their entrance draws quite a few eyes. For one, Onimaru Kazumi's recent breakdown (read: breakout from possession) during a televised tournament was, in fact, televised. Arriving fashionably late with one of Tokyo's hottest bachelors, especially one that recently disappeared from the public eye, as his date didn't help matters.

Kazumi ignores them and makes a beeline for his father. While his personal feelings towards that man were generally lukewarm, propriety demanded that he greet the head of the family first.

Scharhrot follows him, surprisingly enough. Kazumi half expected him to immediately attempt to ply some dessert from the catering staff early, but it seems his last minute coaching sessions were somewhat effective.

His father is talking to a middle-aged couple at the moment. Kazumi can't recall their names at the moment but is certain he's seen their faces in a business magazine recently. He approaches them, stops when he's a few steps off to the side, and waits for his father to introduce them.

It doesn't take long. The Onimaru family wouldn't last long if their head couldn't smoothly segue any conversation into an introduction and Kazumi smiles and nods at the appropriate moments as he's shown off like a prize bull.

The couple play along, with their appropriately timed oohs and ahs in return, and then turn to his father with a word by word play of the _I just spotted an acquaintance, we'll talk later_ script. 

His father turns to Scharhrot after they've left, extending a hand. "I don't believe Kazumi's introduced us?"

Scharhrot looks at it for a moment, before remembering his human customs coaching and shakes. "Enishi Satoru," he says. 

His father doesn't bother to introduce himself, the arrogance of being the supposedly most important man in the room doing well enough on its own.

He turns to Kazumi. "I suppose you'll start making the rounds now?" 

"Of course."

"I would hurry. Dinner starts at nine."

"I wish to sit down." Scharhrot says, cutting off Kazumi before he can speak. "Tell me which is our table."

The smile on Kazumi's father's face is strained. "Wouldn't you prefer to mingle with the other guests? I can assure you that you won't be short on conversation partners."

"They can approach me." Scharhrot says. "I will sit down." 

And before anyone can interject, he continues.

"I was very ill as a child. My delicate constitution could act up at any moment now."

An expression of shock quickly flits through Onimaru Senior's face before immediately smoothing out. 

"Of course," he says genially. "Do you mind if I have a quick moment with my son? Simply business talk."

At Scharhrot's nod, Kazumi's father takes several steps aside and motions his son to follow. It's not enough to take them out of Scharhrot's supernaturally enhanced hearing but Kazumi doesn't feel inclined to tell him that.

"Take good care of that one." Kazumi's father says. "They say he was a favorite of the previous association chairman and on good terms with the current. Should you cultivate this relationship well, there are undoubtedly some benefits in store."

 _Ah_ , Kazumi realizes. _He's trying to get a contract with the association._

He nods. "I intend to keep him company throughout the evening."

"See that you do." And with a wave, his father is off. 

With permission to cut his rounds short granted, Kazumi leads them to a table close to the stage, checking to match up seats with the appropriate name cards. 

As he sits, he notices Scharhrot start to rummage through one of the small gift pouches surrounding the centerpiece and sees the slightest frown form as all he's greeted with is a collection of dried fruit.

Kazumi reaches into his jacket wordlessly and deposits a few chocolates onto the table in front of him.

By the time dinner is served, Scharhrot has made it through the entirety of Kazumi's stash and has offended no less than 50% of their most important shareholders.

When Kazumi stands up to go fill his plate at the buffet, Scharhrot states that he wants a little of everything, but makes no motion to rise himself. 

Message received, Kazumi makes his way to the large set of tables in the back, taking care to put in as little of the lactose heavy ingredients as he can. The first time Scharhrot ate ice cream, it had taken Shiranui two hours to obtain Enishi's medical records and inform the vampire that he was not in fact dying. 

As he places their plates in front of them and watches the first few people head to the open bar, Kazumi is once again thankful that Scharhrot cares little for drink.

They leave shortly after the main speeches and presentations are over, Kazumi's accomplished his minimum and Scharhrot's (objectively true) ill boy story means they won't step on too many feet by not sticking around to the end.

As they head to their separate bedrooms to change out of the day's clothes, Kazumi finds Scharhrot blocking his path, eyes boring into him.

"You owe me something."

Several books could be written just listing items Scharhrot believes he is owed. Kazumi motions him to continue.

"A kiss," Scharhrot says. "This was our first date and I have been a perfect gentleman throughout the event. Your literature states that you now owe me a kiss."

Kazumi feels his face heat up. While Enishi Satoru is very attractive and he was definitely tempting matters by continuing to play along with Shiranui's explanation, he wasn't expecting the night to go in this direction? 

Kazumi closes his eyes and puckers up. 

The lips against him are soft. Gently, a tongue traces the seams of Kazumi's mouth until his lips part. And then, strangely, continues to lap at the edge of his mouth. Only when the corners of Kazumi's lips are wet with drool, does Scharhrot pull back.

He shrugs at Kazumi's gobsmacked look and explains. "There was some sauce on your mouth. The braised lamb was excellent and I wanted more."

Kazumi turns around to leave, intent on processing this all alone in his room, when Scharhrot addresses him again.

"As a reward for your hospitality, I will offer you this." His voice turns softer as Kazumi strains to hear.

"The former owner of this body is recovering well. If he awakens in the coming days….you should know that I am amenable to deals for those within my service."

**Author's Note:**

> congrats to scharhrot who will be getting an underling to do basic tasks for him. yes, this is a prelude to bodysharing.


End file.
